From the Darkness of the Earth
by sonicfan7895
Summary: I escaped the federal government from certain death, and I was left a freak of nature. I need to find a sanctuary, but where oh where will I go! I will find others like me, or different from me, to offer me this beloved sanctuary I so desire. Rated M for violence, blood and gore, and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

_**From the Darkness of the Earth**_

An Original Fiction Story Written By: Hollis Pierman (sonicfan7895)

Disclaimer: This story is merely for entertainment purposes; it is not to be reproduced/recreated in any way, shape, or form. Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, and any other name/logo are copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK inc. and NINTENDO inc. 1995-2012 All rights reserved towards their respectful owners.

_**Description:**_

_**I escaped the federal government from certain death, and I was left a freak of nature. I need to find a sanctuary, but where oh where will I go?! I will find others like me, or different from me, to offer me this beloved sanctuary I so desire.**_

CHAPTER 1: The Plan

_**I hid in the darkness, but not for the reason of hunting; it's because I'm being **hunted**. Yeah, the United States government wanted me dead, but I wouldn't let them kill this human being, not on my watch. Well, I'm not exactly human, I'm a failed anthro experiment, anthro meaning, to give human qualities to a living being. I'm the most dangerous anthro in the world too, might I add. An anthro wolf, who can spread lycanthropy, or "werewolfism", and cause a pandemic. That pandemic being, the end of mankind as you'd know it. Also, I can morph my body in any way, shape, or form, so of course the federal government considers me a threat to mankind, and they want me dead; with EXTREME PREJUDICE. I tried sneaking around towards various parts of downtown Golden, Colorado. But it would be no use, as I would always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. People would always see a shadow fly across the corner of their eyes. I need to find someplace to-**_

**"Experiment #650: Drop to your hands and knees, and surrender peacefully."**

_**A helicopter and many FBI vans came surrounding me from all directions; armed with AK-47's and tranquilizer guns. I gotta submit and concede defeat. Shit! Well, America doesn't know peace, they only know war. Hey... That reminds me of a song: "If You Want Peace, Prepare for War" . Hmmm... I have a plan ...and it just might work!**_

**-2 WEEKS LATER-**

_**When I got caught, I was sent back to the facility in which I was experimented on. While I was gone, they had created new experiments, and they were based off of my favorite Japanese series: Pokemon, or Pocket Monsters. I saw Pokemon after Pokemon, but they were all anthros, like me. I saw species like Mightyena, Arcanine, Sceptile, Volcarona, and there were countless more! My plan, is to break them all out, at the break of dawn a couple of months from now, and plan a retaliation for all of the bad things [they've] done. I was thrown into a cell next to a Pokemon known as Luxray, my favorite Electric-type. It spoke,**_

_"Who are you?"_

_**I merely answered back, **_

_**"I am an experiment just like you. I know every single bit of your world, and all of its wonders. Tell me, what have they done to you, former human?"**_

_**The anthro Luxray answered,**_

_"I was dragged out of my home by the United States government, and they turned me into this, using some sort of injection. At first, I thought I was getting drugged, but no. Name's Karra."_

_**"I'm Hollis. Nice to meet you, and sorry for what happened. I'm empathetic, exact same thing happened to me, except they turned me into a wolf of some sort, and now they call me #650."**_

_"Weird... What can you do? What ability do you control?"_

_**"I'm basically a Ditto-type wolf, but I can only morph my body, not transform like Ditto or Mew. I have a plan, and I need you to follow me on it."**_

_**I whispered the plan into Karra's sensitive ears, and he caught every bit of it.**_

_"That's a unique plan! Never thought of retaliation. In case you don't know, this place is a training facility too. They let the workers train their Pokemon, and the captors, at different times during the day."_

_**"Interesting. Do they let us battle to test our skills?"**_

_"Yeah, you can face off against any species you want, but it's only a rare occurrence. The rest of the time, they'll pick your opponents for you, and you're always at a disadvantage. The anthros here have already been trained to their maximum ever since they were created."_

_**" I can take them on. Just watch. I'll become the strongest anthro in this facility, and win everyone's freedom!"**_

_**-1-MONTH-LATER-**_

_**For the past month, the workers here at this facility have been training us to our limits, and from what I can tell, I'm an unknown typing in the world of Pokemon, and I've even been given a new Pokedex entry: #650! Every characteristic has been notified about me, and what I can do! However, I've gotten stronger, and in 1 month, I'll set every anthro in this facility free! In the cell across from me, sits an anthro Volcarona. She will be my second anthro to set free, being she can use Fiery Dance, and burn every cell door in the facility. Karra and other Electric-types could paralyze the troops, or if necessary, kill them, to make our escape route. From there, we will set our retaliation towards the United States government, and we will get our normal selves back.**_

**END OF CHAPTER 1: The Plan**

Well, what do all of you think? This was a story I had written months ago, and never had the chance to upload it. There will be more chapters to come, and I still need to work on other chapters of _**"An Unexpected**_** Catch"**. Don't worry, it will be back. It, as well as this AND MORE, will be coming back in the following months; however, school will be starting for me, and I doubt I will ever have the chance to even get to one story! However, I will be able to at LEAST keep the stories that I post updated and alive. I'm available for collaborations, and was thinking of making a story in the near future, if anyone is interested. Thank you!

_**How will our plans turn out? Will we cease the United States government, or will we fail and not live to see another day? Find out next time, on the next chapter of From the Darkness of the Earth.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Training Begins

_**From the Darkness of the Earth**_

_**An Original Fiction Story Written By: Hollis Pierman (sonicfan7895)**_

Disclaimer: This story is merely for entertainment purposes; it is not to be reproduced/recreated in any way, shape, or form. Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, and any other name/logo are copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK inc. and NINTENDO inc. 1995-2012 All rights reserved towards their respectful owners.

_**We were training for a month now, and we're almost ready. But in order to do that, we need to gather more anthros in on this secret retaliation. We may even have to rely on the anthros of Legendary Pokemon to help us.**_

_**CHAPTER 2: The Training and the Plan**_

_**Being as, we've been training hard for the past few weeks now, and man, I've seem to have grown stronger all of a sudden, like not very slowly, more like very erratically. Muscles have begun to ripple with power across my body, although I can already increase them at will. My senses have grown more acute, and I have learned my first moves, and they're the best ones out there! I have learned, Close Combat, Swords Dance, Slash, and a move only I can know, which is quite an honor: Wolven Howl, a move that doubles all of my stats (raises them by two stages). Our final preparations are coming to fruition! Karra interrupted my thoughts as he asked,**_

_"Hey Hollis? You beginning to notice anything different about me?"_

_**Hearing him, I took one look at him AND myself, and that's when it hit me; the full moon has risen. Every anthro's muscles became so developed, they looked like they had belonged to a heavy bodybuilder. That liquid must've had some kind of reaction to the moonlight, and tonight, it took off full force, something like a werewolf effect of sorts.**_

_**"Yeah, you're muscles are well-developed, however, it was very erratic, especially for the rest of the anthros," I started, "and your tail is bigger than your entire body. Also, your claws are really sharp. That could give us an edge over- NGGH!" I fell to the ground in a sharp wince of pain. My body had become completely numb, and I blacked out.**_

_**-AFTER MY BLACKOUT-**_

_**After my blackout, I came to, only to find death and destruction right in my face. The facility was completely decimated, and my body was sore everywhere. Did I do all of this? What the hell happened? I looked around the carnage; anthros scattered everywhere, dead from collapse of the building, another anthro, or burned alive by the fires. From across the carnage corridor, I could see a silhouette emerge from the inferno, and it was- a familiar figure. It looked like, Karra?**_

_**"KARRA!"**_

_**The Luxray heard me, and pounced on me with lightning fast speed. The beast had a rabid look in its eyes; did this beast cause the death and destruction of this place?**_

_**"Karra! Snap out of it!" I had to keep away from becoming a subject to death, by Arceus-knows-what is controlling the friend I knew as Karra.**_

_**"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"  
**_

_**I gave a fatal swipe across the Luxray's face, and it fell to the ground, then it said,**_

_"Ow! What the hell, man?! I was pulling your tail...! So-to-speak," **The Luxray reassured.**_

_**Thank Arceus...**_

_**"Dude! You scared the living shit out of me! What the hell happened here?!"**_

_**Karra explained, in a worried tone,**_

_"Okay, during your blacked out, the facility had been experimenting on a brand-new anthro; one that they've never created before. Said to be the most powerful anthro in the world now, a Mewtwo anthro, was the one who caused all of this. He spared me, and you, who are the only living anthros left, as far as I know..."_

_**"Wow... Mewtwo was one of my favorite Pokemon, but now it's my rival of strength?"**_

_"That's not all- apparently, the Mewtwo anthro brainwashed every anthro, except for you and me, and flew off somewhere to become even stronger! And, he wants you next!"_

_**"Really Well, I'll give it a run for its money, but I need to do something first, and promise you won't get mad, okay Karra?"**_

_"Okay?"_

_**I nipped him on the neck, but just a big enough nip to the point where my saliva entered, and drew blood.**_

_"Yeowch!" **the anthro jumped, **"What was that for?" **the anthro exclaimed.**_

_**"I nipped you and gave you lycanthropy. Basically, you can do everything that I can now, and you still retain your ability to control electricity. You can create wings, lengthen and recede your claws and fangs at will, grow muscles, etc. To put bluntly, you can do anything with your body. All you have to do is focus on that body part you want to create. Try it out."**_

_"Okay..."_

_**The anthro Luxray concentrated, put all thoughts aside, and focused on his one dream: flying. Suddenly, two wings shot and burst out of his back, with a Luxray-type look. The wings kept growing, until they were the size Karra wanted them to be. The wingspan was enormous; 4 meters wide!**_

_"Oh my Arceus! It's a miracle!"_

_**The anthro quickly learned how to flap the wings, and started flying!**_

_"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"** the anthro exclaimed.**_

_**"Hey, Karra! Want to form a plan? You know, a new one?"**_

_"Sure! Hold on!"** the anthro told me.**_

The part he hadn't learned yet, was the landing. He crashed into a still-alive tree, like he was using Brave Bird or something, and CRASH! He complained,

_"Ow... That hurt... I think I gotta get used to landing faster!" **the anthro said as he laughed it up.**_

_**Okay...**_

_**"Okay, now that you've landed, however, without much grace, we need to formulate a plan in order to defeat Mewtwo, and the army of anthros that Mewtwo has created, and in order to do that " I couldn't finish my sentence.**_

_"We need to what?!" **Karra impatiently asked.**_

_**"We need to ask for help... from the government that created us."**_

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Well, just now I've posted Chapter 2, and I know it's going to be a hoot! Okay, so I have six days until my school starts, and that might give me plenty of time to write a story or two, or maybe more! I'll also have some free weekends if I have any... Oh well, just be patient and I will get my stories up and running!

_**Why did I just say that we need to ask for the Government's help? What will become of Karra and I? What help can I ask for OTHER than the Government?! Will Karra EVER get used to landing?! Find out, when Chapter 3 releases! Stay tuned!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Government

**From the Darkness of the Earth**

**An Original Fiction Story Written By: Hollis Pierman (sonicfan7895)**

**Disclaimer: This story is merely for entertainment purposes; it is not to be reproduced/recreated in any way, shape, or form. Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, and any other name/logo are copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK inc. and NINTENDO inc. ©1995-2012 All rights reserved towards their respectful owners.**

**Now, we are on the way to finally fulfilling our new goals: to defeat Anthro Mewtwo, and to get ourselves back to normal. All we need to do is target "the source" for help.**

**CHAPTER 3: The Government**

**(Leaving off from Chapter 2)**

_"You're kidding, right?" __**Karra asked with a scoff.**_

_**"Nope, I'm not kidding. If we want to stop the threat of this new force, we're gonna need all the help we can get, even if it means turning our sworn enemies, into the most helpful of allies. And the U.S. government will provide the backup that we need in order to defeat the anthro Mewtwo." I explained.**_

_"Oh goody! Just what we need! We're using the U.S. Government as our ALLIES?! Even though we want to get REVENGE on them?!"_

_**"Karra, stop overreacting… We're going to have to, if we have any chance of surviving, and getting ourselves back to normal."**_

_**Karra, in a temper tantrum, said,**_

_"…Fine… Where do we start…?"_

_**"At the source."**_

_**-MEANWHILE, AT THE SOURCE-**_

_**At "the source", scanners and radars on small computer screens detected two incoming objects, closing in fast.**_

**"Take 'em down! Take 'em down before they can even reach the compound; Activate Security Protocol 7, F, BETA!"  
**

"Roger that. Cannons online, turrets online, jets on pursuit of the two unknown objects."

_**The facility had built-in defense systems to keep enemy aircraft away from "the source", and that aircraft, was Karra and I.**_

_**"Karra, we gotta split up and find a way into the building. You take the left, I'll take the right," I instructed.**_

_"Roger that, Hollis,"_ _**Karra said.**_

_**We split up, and one by one, in a blur of shadows and metal breeding new sounds for the world to use, the jets and defense turrets went down and were destroyed. Now all we had to do was get past the seemingly endless onslaught of troops, which seemed to stretch on for a mile. That mile was literally beginning to look like the Green Mile, as thousands of U.S. military soldiers and hundreds of tanks stood between us and "the source".  
**_

_**"Karra, we gotta land, and take down these soldiers. They don't know that anthros infected with lycanthropy can't be killed, except with silver bullets. They only think it's science fiction; but we'll show 'em when you mess with DNA, you pay," I assured.**_

_"Landing… Oh goody, this is gonna hurt!" __**Karra complained.**_

_**With swift movements, we made ironically smooth landings (especially for Karra), and proceeded to kill all of the troops and destroy all of the tanks that stood between us, and "the source".**_

_**"We have to lengthen our claws, Karra. Ready?" I asked.**_

_"Hell yes. Let's kill some shit," __**Karra said, raring to go.**_

_**Karra and I concentrated on our claws, and they lengthened to inhumane proportions, which was just what we wanted. Then, a real-life video game began to take place, as we slaughtered every single soldier in our way, and turning every tank into burnt pieces of metal that were only worth $7,000 at the local junk shop. After 15 minutes of destroying tanks and slashing our way through enemy soldiers, we had broken a few sweats just attempting to rip off one tank cannon! But in the end, all that remained was us, and "the source". At our feet, tank cannons, machine guns, and cadavers flooded the pathway to the source; that source was the White House in Washington, D.C. The home of the President of the United States. **_

_**Karra and I nodded our heads, as we made a long trek to the big white building that was so important to the country. I had always wanted to see it, but not while looking like this! When we made our way to the front entrance, Karra kicked in the door, and we were greeted fairly, by hundreds of troops waiting for us at the entrance, ready to fire at will.**_

_**Karra whispered,**_

_"I'll use Discharge to incapacitate the troops, you need to take cover."_

_**"Right. I'll be outside. Step out and tell me when its over."**_

_**I leisurely stepped outside, where I couldn't be shocked, and Karra let loose the biggest, and first, Discharge attack in history. It ironically, killed every soldier in the room, so all we had to do was find our way to the Oval Office, where the President chose to ride out.**_

_"Uhh… Hollis… It's over. I killed every troop, instead of incapacitation." Karra said._

_**"It's fine. Less soldiers to deal with again. It makes our mission right now a hell of a lot easier."  
**_

_**We made our way to Oval Office, and before we entered, we knocked on the doors.**_

_"Y-Yes? Who I-is it?" __**the president said, worriedly.**_

_**When he asked that, we smiled, and we kicked in the door, and we saw "the man", the President of the United States. Just sitting at the desk in front of us. I spoke, as if threatening him,  
**_

_**"Mr. President, we are failed anthro experiments wanting to get ourselves back to normal," I started, "and if you don't provide us with backup for our cause, we have a mind to smash your thick skull in," I finished in a death-tone.**_

_"Okay, I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me! Please!" __**the president said in a sob.**_

"_**We're going to need all the help that we can get, Mr. President. Now that we have your word, you can be at ease. We won't kill you."**_

"_Oh, thank God! Is there anything that you need for your... Uhh... forms?" __**The president asked, barely finishing his sentence.**_

"_**As a matter of fact, not yet. But what we WILL need however is a little assistance from the military."**_

_**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Legendary Assistance

**From the Darkness of the Earth**

**An Original Fiction Story Written By: Hollis Pierman (sonicfan7895)**

**Disclaimer: This story is merely for entertainment purposes; it is not to be reproduced/recreated in any way, shape, or form. Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, and any other name/logo are copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK inc. and NINTENDO inc. ©1995-2012 All rights reserved towards their respectful owners.**

**We've got the U.S. Government to help with the fight against Anthro Mewtwo, and the anthros who've been brainwashed by Anthro Mewtwo. However, it won't be enough; we need extra help.**

**CHAPTER 4: The Request**

_**With the U.S. Government now on our side, we have the firepower we need in order to defeat Anthro Mewtwo, save the brainwashed anthros, and get us, and the saved anthros, back to their normal selves. However, it doesn't look like it will be enough, considering the carnage we created, and how many soldiers we killed along the way. I started hearing voices,**_

***Hollis… Hollis… We are not dead inside yet…***

_***Who is this that's speaking to me?***_

***It is I… Arceus. The one who created this world. You will need assistance, yes? Allow us Legendaries to help you in your cause. We've had to keep the Mewtwo under control for the past decade, and it appears he's chosen a host to take over your world. We would like to help. Will you allow us?***

_***We need all the help we can get, O great Arceus.***_

***Very well. We will lead you to where this anthropomorphized Mewtwo is, and we will aid you in every way we can.***

_***Thanks, Arceus. We will not have done this without you.***_

***It is our pleasure to aid those who save the world.***

_**The voice faded, and I told Karra the fantastic news,**_

_**"Karra! I Have fantastic news!"**_

_"What might that be?"_

_**"Okay, so I just started to telepathically communicate with Arceus! He said him, and all of the legendaries will be able to help with our cause!"**_

_"Wow! That's great!, but there's one problem: WE DON'T KNOW WHERE ANTHRO MEWTWO IS!" __**Karra snapped.**_

_**"Hey, calm down! Arceus will guide us to Anthro Mewtwo. Go tell the General to follow us, and try to keep up. We'll leave as soon as they're ready."**_

_"Oh, okay."_

_**Karra went ahead and told the General just that, and Karra and I concentrated and sprouted our magnificently large wings. The General said,**_

"We're ready, anthros!"

_**"Okay, you ready to save the world Karra?" I asked.**_

_"No," __**Karra replied, jokingly.**_

_**And with that, Karra and I set off, and the general ordered his men to keep up with us, and that won't be a problem, because they can see us via radar. Mewtwo is going to get this... I'm going to look at that sick bastard right in the eye, and rip his fucking head off! And tear that brain out of his fucking skull, so I can show it to the world what the damn thing looks like.**_

_**-END OF CHAPTER 4-**_

_**Yes, this is the shortest chapter in the series, but don't worry! The fifth and final is going to be the biggest and longest fanfic I'll have ever written. So, see you next time!**_

**The end of our journey is nearing, and I can feel it. What will become of everything that we've gone through? What will become of Mewtwo and every anthro that got possessed and taken by Mewtwo? Find out, when the epic conclusion(?) of **_**From the Darkness of the Earth**_**, releases! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle?

**From the Darkness of the Earth**

**An Original Fiction Story Written By: Hollis Pierman (sonicfan7895)**

**Disclaimer: This story is merely for entertainment purposes; it is not to be reproduced/recreated in any way, shape, or form. Pokemon, Pocket Monsters, and any other name/logo are copyrighted trademarks of GAME FREAK inc. and NINTENDO inc. ©1995-2012 All rights reserved towards their respectful owners.**

**CHAPTER 5: The Battle**

_**As we were flying towards what seemed like certain doom, I started to have butterflies in my stomach, about how its going to end, and what's going to happen when it's all over; is the government really going to give our original forms back? What will become of us? It gives me goosebumps just to think about leaving Karra, because of the way we met, and how it all might turn out in the end, when we defeat Anthro Mewtwo, and get our forms back. Are we still going to retain properties of these forms? Are we ever going to see each other again? While I was asking these questions, Arceus' guidance started to slow, and descend, and we did the same. The General saw us, and proceeded with the order to stop. Karra and I landed and receded our wings, at an unknown field out in the middle of nowhere. This was the Great Plains in the state of Kansas. I always hated Kansas…**_

_**"God, I always hated Kansas…" I said out loud.**_

_"Yeah? Well, I always hated Minnesota… THAT was a pain in the ass," __**Karra added.**_

_**"Well, where is Anthro Mewtwo?" I asked. "ANTHRO MEWTWO! SHOW YOURSELF!"**_

_**As if on cue, Anthro Mewtwo teleported a few hundred yards away from us.**_

**"So glad you could come to your demise, Hollis. Karra," **_**Anthro Mewtwo snarled with a sneer, **_**"Prepare to face your end, which is almost near," **_**Anthro Mewtwo rhymed.**_

_**"**__**Your end is the end that's coming, Mewtwo!"**_ _**a voice emanated. It was Arceus, which appeared out of a hole in the sky, with a holy glow. And out of that same hole, many other legendaries appeared; the legendary birds, dogs, the Dragons of Creation, the three Lake Spirits, the lunar entity, the nightmares, the trio of rock, ice, and steel, the creator of those three, the magma, the continent, the sea, the ozone dragon, the virus from space, the eon dragons, the time traveler, the wish maker, the prince of the sea, and Mewtwo's natural sister: Mew. Every legendary appeared before us, to serve in our cause, and with the military combined, we could beat Anthro Mewtwo no sweat!**_

**"So, you got Arceus to give you sympathy in the form of help?" **_**Mewtwo criticized, **_**"I have some help myself," **_**and with that said, hundreds, upon hundreds of brainwashed anthros, suddenly appeared behind Mewtwo's back, all apparently having enhanced abilities thanks to the moonlight shining forth. An eerie silence befell the Great Plains in the state of Kansas, as both sides just stood there. Staring at each other; watching their every movements. Breaking the silence, I let out a battle roar, and yelled,**_

_**"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"**_

**"CHAAAAAAAAAARGE!"**

_**And with that, both armies charged at once, arms/legs and guns at the ready, and with the first swipe, the first decapitation of the war began, as swipe after swipe, shot after shot, and one telekinetic power after another, anthros and soldiers died. The Legendaries were able to retain their lives by using recovering moves, like Recover. I had to morph my muscles until I could knock anthros out of my way with one fell swoop, and I had done all these mutations to my body, I was getting dizzy just by doing them.**_

_**"I need help! I need recovering!"**_

_**Mew descended and used Heal Pulse, allowing me to recover quite nicely.**_

_**"Thank you very much, Mew. Good luck!"**_

_**Mew gave a short "Myuu", and flew off once more. I concentrated on my tail, and it grew to gargantuan proportions, allowing me to knock many anthro off of their paws/feet or whatever appendage they were standing on, if at all. Karra let out many Discharge attacks, killing many anthro, but the Ground-types were unaffected, and used Mud Bombs and Earthquakes, which badly injured Karra.**_

_**"Oh no, Karra! Mew, Karra needs help!"**_

_**Mew heard my cry for help, and descended towards Karra, using Heal Pulse, and every wound on Karra erratically vanished off of Karra's body.**_

_"Wow! Thanks Mew!"_

_**"Mew, once again, gave a short "Myuu", and flew off to help once again. I had to focus on my own cause, as an Arcanine anthro had used Extremespeed, and grabbed me by the throat. **_

"_**I'll show YOU what happens when you trifle with me anytime!" I said. I concentrated on growing every muscle in my body once more. His bench-pressing of 400 lbs won't do him good tonight. They grew at erratic rates, and the anthro was struggling to hold me up. So I retaliated by holding him by his throat, and said, **_

_**"Not so pleasant now, is it?"**_

_**And I gripped harder, as it struggled for air, writhing, and with one final push, his neck snapped, piercing his spinal cord and his trachea, causing asphyxiation and internal bleeding. Death was instantaneous. Its limp body fell on the ground, leaving me to focus on my next victim. A marine was having trouble, struggling to hold the claws of a Garchomp anthro away from his face, so I bolted, and kicked it out of the way, and kindly helped the marine up to his feet. The soldier gave a salute, but was clawed in half by a Mightyena morph. I recognized him, through the eyes of a human, and it was my best friend, Brenden.**_

_**"Brenden? No…"**_

_**The morph that was Brenden was anything but Brenden. The anthro charged me, baring teeth of yellow, and claws of midnight black. Out of desperation, I used Close Combat, which seemed to do high damage, but the anthro rose up from the ground, and kept attacking me. It was like a zombie on steroids; experimental steroids that turn you into a freak of nature, and then a creature hell-bent on annihilating the human race brainwashes that freak of nature, who turns out to be my best friend.**_

_**"Brenden, you have to snap out of it!"**_

_**The anthro just refused to listen, so I had no choice, I concentrated my fist to be consumed by energy, and soon, it was aura. With the most epic punch in the world, the aura penetrated his chest, leaving my fist to dig into his chest, and come out the other side. The anthro came to, and recognized me,**_

"Hollis…"

_**It was his first and last word, as he dropped dead on the ground, his aorta penetrated, resulting in massive hemorrhaging of his heart, and causing pulmonary shock, and ultimately, death.**_

_**"Brenden…"**_

_**Nevertheless, there was still a battle to be won. Meanwhile, with the legendaries, they were starting to win the war, when a lake spirit was clawed by a Zangoose anthro, and fell dead to the ground. Cresselia, the lunar entity, used its signature move, Lunar Dance, to sacrifice itself in order to resurrect Mesprit. Mesprit came to, and saw Cresselia drop to the ground, dead. Arceus, who seemed to notice Cresselia was dead, came down, and resurrected Cresselia, with a holy touch. With that, the war continued. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, the dragons of Creation, teamed together to use their signature moves, Roar of Time, Spacial Rend, and Shadow Force, altogether, creating an explosion that might've won the war. Karra and I; quickly noticing the explosion, covered ourselves by protecting ourselves by sprouting our still-magnificently large wings. The explosion ravaged hundreds of hectares of the Great Plains. The only remaining soldiers were, Karra, the General, the Legendaries, and me. The only remaining soldier on the other side was a Lucario anthro and Mewtwo.**_

_**"Karra, you take the Lucario. Legendaries, stand in if we should depart. I'll be after Mewtwo," I commanded. With that, the final leg of the war commenced, as I charged a stationary Mewtwo, who before I could even attack it, teleported away, and attacked me from behind, with a Psystrike attack. I stood still as it hit me, to let it think I was dead. I stood absolutely still, holding my breath, and until Mewtwo got close, it wasn't until I let out a howl of intimidation, and concentrated on growing my tail, and grabbing Mewtwo by the throat. I held him up to eye level, and asked,**_

_**"Any last words, you scum of Pokemon?"**_

"Yes… Tell my wife I said I love her, and her children…"

_**"You can tell her when she goes to Heaven," and a sharp uppercut to the chin was all it took to decapitate this scum. Meanwhile, the Lucario anthro regained consciousness, and was actually Karra's sister.**_

_"__Oh my god… Karra!"_

_"Sis? Oh my god!"_

_**The two charged towards each other, and held their arms apart, for a massive hug to end all hugs, and a hug to end a war.**_

_**-SEVERAL HOURS LATER-**_

"Over 100 hectares of land are either covered by cadavers, or scorched in what appears to be, the bloodiest battle known to mankind, all thanks to an anthropomorphized version of a Pokemon, known as Mewtwo. The heroic actions and sacrifices of these three anthros, who have agreed to share us their stories on this incident, which you can find on our website. I now welcome with us, Bob York, on scene at the Great Plains, Kansas, Bob?"

**"Yes, Joann, positively fiery and electric feeling when you walk into this part of the great plains, where you'll find hundreds of cadavers and hundreds of hectares of scorched land, due to the heroic actions of these three anthros, Hollis to my left, Karra in the middle, and Lady to my right. Tell me, what exactly happened? We'll start with Karra and his sister, Lady. Karra? Lady?"**

_"Well, we were both going to the same school, and when we graduated not too long ago, we took a walk in the park to ease our mind and celebrate, when all of a sudden, these men in black suits kidnapped us, and took us to a facility in Golden, Colorado."_

_"They then injected us with differing liquids, and they transformed me into a Lucario anthro, and my brother into a Luxray anthro. They then kept us in cells for a whole month, until they started experimenting on the mastermind that started this war; Mewtwo, and teleported any non-dead anthro out of the facility."_

_"On my side, there was destruction of that facility on an unimaginable scale, and every scientist was dead. My pal, Hollis here, was actually knocked out while all of this was going on, and the whole thing didn't leave a scathe on him!"_

_"They took those anthros and brainwashed them; while we were brainwashed, we lost our sight, our way of thinking, and everything, until either we died, or the master was killed."_

_"On that, we were successfully able to defeat the mastermind, Mewtwo, with a lot of help."_

**"An incredibly riveting story, and can you tell me what help you got exactly?"**

_**"We were able to convince the President of the United States to aid us in our cause, by providing protection from the military, and we were also able to convince creatures not from this world, to help us."**_

_**I gave a short wink to the heavens, signaling that meant Arceus and the other legendaries.**_

**"What do you mean not from this world?"**

_**"I'm afraid I can't reveal this information, but I can tell you this; the help we got besides from the military, was legendary."**_

**"I see. What are you all going to do now that this is all over?"**

_**All three of us fell silent, until a noise was heard from all of our ears; a survivor!**_

_**"Wait, Bob! There's a survivor!"**_

**"We're going to come back to the scene after we identify who this survivor is: Reporting live from the Great Plains, Kansas, I'm Bob York, now back to the studio. Joann?"**

_**This survivor came limping away from the fire, and out came a Flygon anthro! It soon collapsed to the ground, and soon recovered. Its broad green wings gave it the extra lift it needed to rise up from the ground, and stand up. Obviously from looking, this was a female.**_

_**"Hey, do you have a name? Are you alright?"**_

**"Yeah, my name is Aleise. And no, I have a big gash in my side, thank you very much!" **_**It snapped. Jesus, reminds me of… No, it couldn't be…**_

_**"Do you have a brother named Hollis?"**_

**"Yeah, why do you ask?"**

_**"Because it's me- Hollis. I got this way too. Oh my god! Lady, we need a Recover over here! Lay down Aleise."**_

**"Hollis?! Exact same way, huh? Okay…"**

_**She lay down, and Bob came rushing over to the scene after reviewing the footage, and asked,**_

**"Okay, who is this survivor?"**

_"It's Hollis' sister, Aleise."_

_**-SEVERAL MINUTES LATER-**_

"Oh? We are getting new reports of the scene at the Great Plains, and we will now turn you back to Bob York. Bob? What have we got?"

**"Joann, we have another survivor here with us, and is revealed to be Hollis' sister, Aleise. Aleise, are you doing alright?"**

**"Yes, I'm doing better after Lady healed me, and man am I glad to be alive."**

**"Great, now tell me what happened with you."**

**"Well, my brother and I were taking a walk around the neighborhood after I arrived from Georgia, and these men in black abducted us, and took us to this facility in Golden, Colorado. They injected me with a green liquid, and I passed out from the convulsions my body was experiencing. When I came to, I became this, a Flygon anthro."**

**"Well, it certainly was a riveting story from all four of you. All soldiers who've died in this battle, shall be memorialized in the state of Kansas, on a giant granite stone, scheduled for the first engravement on July 1st, at 6:00 A.M. A wonderful reunion for four lucky, and heroic anthros. Reporting live from the Great Plains in Kansas, I'm Bob York, now back to the studio. Joann?"**

_**Well, a wonderful reunion it was, because several years later, we would tell our tales, and be the popular anthros at our school. Today, we live as regular people, and anthros are becoming a regular race on Earth. We pioneered the world's anthros, and the world is thriving once again; a new world has begun anew. From the darkness of the earth, births a new light; the light of opportunity!**_

_**-END OF STORY...?-**_


End file.
